<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparkle by MagnetoTheMagnificent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841859">Sparkle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent'>MagnetoTheMagnificent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bathing/Washing, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley Has Scales (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has some insecurities about his snake features, Aziraphale shows him how much he loves him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparkle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale was in the bedroom he shared with Crowley, reading a book. Crowley was in the bathroom, supposed to be soaking in a warm bath. The days were getting colder, and Aziraphale put his partner on a strict regime to keep him from freezing up. It wasn't actually a regime. Crowley was very happy to follow said routine, because it mostly required him to relax and take it easy.<br/>
Usually, Aziraphale would sit in the bedroom reading as classical music wafted in from the bathroom. Crowley did love his classical music. Sometimes, if he felt up to it, Aziraphale would join him, but that was a very rare occurrence, since the angel usually detested the feeling of bathwater on his skin. </p><p>However, this time, instead of hearing Beethoven, Aziraphale could have sworn he heard muffled sobs. Concerned, Aziraphale closed his book, and headed towards the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>"Darling?" he said softly as he walked in. </p><p>The tub was full, and steaming to the perfect temperature. But there was no demon basking in it. Instead, Crowley was sitting, naked, on the floor with his head in his knees, crying. </p><p>"Crowley, my love, what happened?" Aziraphale asked, crouching next to him<br/>
.<br/>
The demon's pale gray skin was almost completely covered in scales, and Aziraphale ran his fingers over them. </p><p>"I lossst c-control o-of my s-ssscales," Crowley said between sobs. </p><p>"Lost control?" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't l-look at m-me, angel. I'm a monster," he wailed. </p><p>Aziraphale frowned. </p><p>"A monster?" he repeated quietly. </p><p>Crowley nodded shakily.</p><p>"I t-try to look human, but it's s-sssso hard. Why can't I just look normal?" he wailed. </p><p>"Oh, my dear boy," Aziraphale sighed, taking Crowley's hands. </p><p>He gently pulled him up off the floor and led him to the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>"My dear, I don't see a monster," he murmured, tucking a strand of Crowley's dark black hair behind his ear. </p><p>"You have the most beautiful hair, my love. Jet black with streaks of scarlet, my dear, you're the picture of beauty," Aziraphale told him, and kissed his forehead. </p><p>"And your eyes, darling, they're like bright stars, or verdant daisies," he continued, gazing down at his partner.</p><p>"They're snake eyes," Crowley argued bitterly. </p><p>"They're <i>your</i>  eyes," Aziraphale corrected him. </p><p>"And I do so love your eyes, my dear boy." </p><p> </p><p>Crowley sniffled. </p><p>"And how could I forget your scales?" Aziraphale exclaimed fondly.</p><p>"They're like glitter adorning your body. My love, they're a part of you, and I love everything about you." </p><p>He turned off the lights. </p><p>"And look," he whispered, lighting a candle and shining it on his partner. </p><p>The scales shimmered in the light, reflecting like tiny rainbows in the darkness. </p><p>"They sparkle." </p><p> </p><p>Crowley gave him a small smile. </p><p>"But I'm covered in them now," he muttered. </p><p>"So? That just means there's more to love," Aziraphale replied, and peppered kisses on his cheeks. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Crowley asked. </p><p>"I'm going to try and kiss every one of your exquisite scales, my love," the angel told him lovingly. </p><p>"There's a lot of them. It's gonna take a long time," Crowley pointed out. </p><p>"So?" Aziraphale grinned. </p><p>"We have all the time in the world."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>